The Sick Mother
by MinnieTannaxD
Summary: Electra and Henry's mother has fallen sick while their father refuses to leave her side, forcing them to rule over Stormhold, and collecting the newest fallen star. First fanfic I've wrote before so please do not hesitate to tell me any errors. one shot. xD.


**The sick Mother**

Electra's mother had fallen sick and their father had refused to leave her side, so he was unable to rule over Stormhold. He needed to inform his two children that they needed to rule over the kingdom until they were relieved of duty. Electra and Henry were in the castle's court yard bickering as usual over who was the favourite child while playing a game of handball, when the messenger came and told them the news. There was a dead silence; neither were able to talk when the words filtered through their ears, the implications hitting them.

The young boy stuttered, "Wha-"

Before his twin sister cut him off.

"This can't happen; we are much too young to be ruling Stormhold, and not to mention we are brother and sister! Does he not think that it is a bit much to ask for twelve year olds?!"

The messenger was silent throughout the spiel, and he eventually muttered, "I-I sincerely apologise yo-your highness b-but it was your fathers orders. U-um before I forget, he also told me to tell you to cut out the heart of the newest fallen star in-order t-"

Henry cut him off, "No! I refuse to kill an innocent pers- star. If we find her or him, we would ask for their help. Understood?" he exclaimed

The lower class man nodded. It was obvious that he wouldn't talk back to his superior.

"Good. Now leave." The youth stated, sounding like the royal that he was.

They were angry, it was their fathers job to rule over the kingdom no matter what the circumstances, and to make it even worse he expected them to kill an innocent star.

Henry sighed out of frustration and rubbed his temples while Electra was deciding what to do, "I guess finding the star is first things, first. Right?" Electra sighed nothing more than a mumble.

It was early when they headed out to find the star. They had asked their father if he knew which direction the star was or if he had a Babylon candle they could use. They managed to acquire a Babylon candle for the star, and one magical flower to protect one of them or the star from any dark magic. What they didn't know was that there was a witch already heading to the star to gain his or her heart and immortality, they got to the star safely and was hoping she could help them.

The star's name was Muscida she had old with long blond hair, and only looked around the age of 13. Henry could not believe his eyes, she was beautiful there was no way he would ever be able to hurt a female unless she was a witch, oh how Henry despised witches. As they climbed out of the crater Henry had a thought on how he could never hurt a female unless she was a witch, oh how he despised witches. They got out of the crater and started to walk long the dusty road, after about an hour of walking Muscida began growing very tired. Then it happened, they ran into a witch.

The witch cackled "well, well, well what do we have here. Two children and a star, I have to ask, but what you are doing with _my _star."

"She is not _your_ star" Electra exclaimed, angrily.

Electra and the witch glared at each other while Henry was standing in front of the star as if he was protecting her, Muscida was scared, she was tired it was the middle of the day and had no idea on what she should do.

Both Henry and Electra were freaking out; they had never experienced a witch before, nor were they trained in fighting one, they weren't going to learn to fight one for about another six months. Electra was trying to keep as calm as possible try to think out a plan, while Henry pulled out a sword and ran toward the witch.

"GYAAAAH!" Henry cried out of pain.

"Henry!" Electra screamed, she was sad, angry, _annoyed_. She ran at the

Witch, picked up Henry's sword and was about to stab her when, BAM! She hit the trunk of a tree, dropped the sword, then finally hit the ground.

She started coughing out blood "I will never forgive you for hurting brother, you-you ugly old hag!" Electra managed to spit out before passing out, by that time Henry had managed to get up.

He was in pain, there was nothing he could do, and his head was swimming.

"I have to kill the witch!" he thought.

The question is with what, his sword was twenty metres away and if he moved the witch would grab Muscida and run. He was confused, and had no idea if Electra was ok. Then it hit him, run! Take the star, get his sword and Electra, and then use the Babylon candle. He knew very well that Electra would hurt him. A lot, but it was his only option, so he done it.

He grabbed Muscida's hand and ran he executed his plan perfectly, but he knew that something wrong was going to happen, it had to.

They popped up beside their mother, she was almost dead. Electra was almost in tears.

Muscida was wondering about what was going on, she didn't understand why Electra was almost in tears, and why Henry was depressed.

"E-Excuse me, but, um i-is everything ok?" Muscida stuttered

"Our mother is slowly dying and we were hoping that you could somehow help us, because if our mother died Henry would have to marry and rule over Stormhold because our father would either kill himself or just refuse to rule over entirely. Either way both of us would have to live like adults and miss out on a childhood" Electra said looking at the ground.

"U-uh well I will give my heart and you give it to your mother but before I die I could use the Babylon candle and become a star once more" Muscida said with a reassuring smile.

So they did just that, Muscida was a star once more, their mother was alive and healthy, and they went back to what they did best, bicker.


End file.
